Rade
Rade is the term for the pairing between Robbie Shapiro and Jade West (R'/obbie and J/'ade). It can be also called Jobbie '('J/ade and R/'obbie'). This pair is very unlikely to happen because Jade is dating Beck (Bade). During most of the series Jade is mean to Robbie, but she is starting to warm up to him. Rade Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene' *As André and Robbie walk in from ballet class, Jade is oddly staring at Robbie as he walks by. 'The Birthweek Song' *When Robbie's grandmother starts to chat with him during his presentation, Jade starts to laugh at him. *Jade is also laughing and smiling when Robbie falls onto the ground. 'Tori the Zombie' *Jade and Robbie are both very excited by the fact that Sophia Michelle will be watching the performance of her play. 'Robarazzi' *When Robbie found out that the snow was fake, Jade told him he could eat it even though it was poisonous. *When Robbie tells everyone that the seniors who run theSlap are planning on canceling his blog, Jade asks why and then says that she doesn't care. *When everyone walks away to 'guy', Jade tells him that there is no guy and walks away with the others. *Robbie says "is it splits-ville for Beck and Jade?" (maybe a sign of jealousy). *Jade becomes angry at Robbie when he says "Is it splits-ville for Beck and Jade?" Jade remains angry with Robbie throughout most of the episode. *Jade angrily tells Robbie that her and Beck are not splits-ville. *When Robbie comes to the lunch table, he squeezes inbetween Jade and Andre (even though the two of them were sitting very close) and he sits rather closely to Jade. *Jade throws his food on the ground. *Jade is one of the people who films Robbie in his towel. She looks very amused with him in his towel and tells him to dance. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Jade and Robbie have breakdowns and start wailing loudly while being trapped in Beck's RV. *When Robbie puts the entire cap of water in his mouth, Jade attacks him along with the others. She also puts her fingers in his mouth and she finally gets the cap out of his mouth. *Jade doesn't put much effort into attacking Robbie when he puts the entire cap of water in his mouth even though she hadn't gotten her dip yet. *Jade made the most effort to stop Robbie from drinking the fish water. *Jade is disgusted and shocked when Robbie drinks the fish water. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Jade lets Robbie join her ping pong club; this means they are probably very close friends. *Robbie and Jade are very close to another while playing Twister. Jade then falls on top of Robbie, but she shoves him away and gets away from him. *In the flashback scene, Jade whacks Robbie on the head. *Jade and Robbie sit next to each other one one side of the table. Beck does sit on Jade's other side but on another side of the table. *It was originally Robbie's idea to form an actual ping pong team, while Jade made it fake. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Jade claps for Robbie and Rex's performance at Karaoke-Dokie. *Robbie dances to Give it Up, the song Jade and Cat sang. *Rex (literally Robbie) is shocked that Jade and Cat weren't the winners. 'Rex Dies' *You could hear Jade scream "Rex" before he went in the machine and she reaches out. *Jade holds Robbie back from running and grabbing Rex from the Turblow Jet. *Jade takes Rex to the hospital for Robbie (along with Tori, Cat, and Beck). *She believes that Rex should die because she wants Robbie to become a normal person. *In the hospital, Jade goes to comfortingly pat Robbie on the shoulder, but then changes her mind and walks away. *Jade is very grumpy when Rex comes back to life because she really wanted Robbie to be normal. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Robbie wanted to sing about broken glass, showing that Robbie has a dark personality like Jade does. *Jade was the only one to like Robbie's broken glass song. *Both Jade and Robbie like the broken glass song. *When Jade rips Rex's arm, she smiles while giving back Rex's arm to Robbie. 'Wok Star' *Robbie finds Jade in the janitor's closet. *Jade thought about Robbie doing the lighting. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *When Robbie is kicked out of Sikowitz's, Jade runs up to him and says "it was nice to meet him," while putting her hand on his shoulder. However, she was only playing her character. *While watching the movie at Tori's house Robbie is sitting next to Jade. And Robbie invited Cat and might have invited Jade as well. Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *When Robbie asks his friends what's wrong with him, Jade is one of them that tells him. *Jade pointed out the most amount of things that is wrong with Robbie. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Rex (probably Robbie) says Jade's sweater is nice. Jade then tells him it's made out of puppet hair. *Jade and Robbie show up together and Jade says that they weren't showing up together. *Jade agrees with Rex that Robbie should get a pee-minder, probably to further embarass him. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha ' *Jade responds to Robbie by saying "Gotta love big moms." The Slap hints *Jade states that she likes volcanic ash. Robbie asks her if she wants to hear his song about volcanic ash. However, Jade says no. *Jade helped Robbie with one of his songs, Strangers on a Bus. Also, while performing the song, Jade runs her fingers through Robbie's hair and she rubs his shoulder and arm. And in the summary for the video, Robbie called Jade one of his friends. This means that he considers Jade his friend. *When Rex says nobody posts on Robbie's wall, Jade comments saying "Your puppet speaks the truth." *Jade said she found herself singing Robbie's and Rex's song, "Forever Baby" *Jade was in another of Robbie's songs, Robbie's Big Toe. In the video, Jade and Tori fight over Robbie's big toe. Jade ends up holding onto his foot for the rest of the video. *Tori asked everyone what she should get for Jade, Robbie suggested a heart. *According to Jade's new profile picture, Jade's locker is right next to Robbie's locker; although it wasn't there in previous episodes *Jade calls the picture of Robbie and Trina (from The Wood) "the two most annoying people in the school." This could be because of jealousy. Or, it could also be a hint that she thinks Robbie and Trina would make a good couple. *Rex says he needs money for food and Jade comments telling him he doesn't eat. Robbie then says that it's offensive. *Jade sings Robbie's Big Toe with Robbie and Tori *Robbie was happy about Jade complimenting him for the first time ever after hearing his broken glass song. Jade said it was also the last time she would compliment him. *Cat posts a picture of Robbie, Rex, and Jade. Rex is seen massaging Jade's shoulders. Cat says that the only way Rex will massage you is if you let him sniff your hair. *Robbie knows Jade's phone number. Rade Fanfictions There aren't a lot of Rade fanfictions, but there are a few. *My Best Friend by ZenNoMai *Perfect to me by ZenNoMai *don't know, don't care, don't wait by hey man i'm a slytherpuffclaw *Perfect Rebound by junebugkb11 *flowers of a broken angel by coffee-stained lips *fire in her eyes by InsaneBlueberry Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Images of Jade West Category:Males Category:Females Category:Relationships Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Season 2